


Coaxed.

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Kamen Rider Calibur - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Kento has a choice to make.
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Coaxed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenVolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVolts/gifts).



Kento lay still, his eyes unblinking as he stared into the black nothingness that enveloped his entire being. He was timeless, caught between one second and the next, unsure of how long he had been trapped in this dimension, this void. Even still, he was never bored, never lonely. The void made sure of that. It showed him things, horrible things, futures and scenarios filled with more war and gore than he had ever wanted to see. Friends and foes alike, torn apart by this war, deleted from the universe like they were specks of dirt, followed by earth, his home, perishing under the sheer weight of the evil it would have to face. 

Touma. His Touma, laying in a pool of his own blood, eyes lifeless as every atom of his body was erased, until nothing was left. No matter how many scenarios he had seen, it always ended like this. It always ended with his home, his friends and Touma dead. Tears spilled down his cheeks, struggling against whatever magical confines were pinning him. The more he struggled, the more he could hear Touma crying out in pain as he was stuck down by Storious. 

"Please." Kento begged to no-one in particular, his voice not even sounding like his own anymore. More salty tears stream down his face as he squeezed his eyes shut. "You can't keep me here. You have to let me help him! PLEASE. TOUMA."

Suddenly, in a sickening flash, all of his wishes and worst nightmares came true at once. Upon opening his eyes, Kento was no longer bound and laying helplessly on his back. Now, he was standing face to face with Calibur, said Knight wordlessly holding out his sword as if he was offering up his power to the former Espada. Kento's eyes hesitantly flickered between the sword and the helmet of Calibur. He knew what taking that sword meant. Taking that Sword meant losing a part of himself, he swore to never lose. Taking the sword meant he was put onto a path,one that would mean following his father's footsteps for better or for worse. The void, this force seemed to sense his inner conflict. In another painful flash that left him hunched over and clutching his head in pain, the image of Touma's dying breath was replayed time and time again. The void was taunting him, coaxing him into making his choice. He finally cracked when Touma's dying scream produced him name. 

Touma was calling out for him.

"Enough!" Kento roared. "Please, Enough! I'll take it! I'll take the sword!"

And then Kento was back, standing in front of a motionless Calibur, the latter still holding out his sword for Kento to claim. Kento rose to his feet, face still wet with tears. The sound of his own footsteps were all he could hear as they echoed around the empty void. Kento stopped before the rider, who still had not moved. This was it. This was his way out. Kento reached forward, his fingertips barely brushing the sword before a large, painful, electrical shock shot up his arm and throughout his body. Kento screamed as this electricity enveloped his body, coursing through him with a relentless force. It was like anger, anger and hatred invading his body. It was as if he was living a thousand lives in a single second, as if he was re-living the pain and misery that every person to have worn this armor did before. The shocking pain reached it's peak and Kento blacked out.

Calibur came to only seconds later, flexing his fingers at the new found weight in them from the armor. The void was now silent, as if it was satisfied with the outcome it had gotten. Without a word, Calibur picked up his sword and pointed it into the black nothingness, forcing a dimensional shift open. On the other side, was a somewhat familiar place. One of the bases, and by the scenario that was playing out in front of him, he could tell he had made the right decision not a moment too soon. With this new found power, he would save the world, save Touma. Even if that meant he would have to strip every last rider of their power to do it. 

With that thought in mind, Calibur charged forward to counter Primitive Dragon's attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Ilan!


End file.
